This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transport of fluids, such as in oil and gas systems, power generation systems, etc., relies on a variety of components and devices. For example, fluids may be transported through a complex network of pipes, fittings, and processing equipment. Such networks may be a part of pipelines or other transportation structures to transport the fluid from a source to a destination, such as further transportation systems or storage facilities. Such pipelines or other transportation structures may include pressure control, regulation, and safety devices, which may include valves, actuators, sensors, and electronic circuitry.
It may be desirable to measure the flow rate of the fluid in such systems. One particular type of flow rate measurement device may be referred to as a differential pressure meter. A differential pressure meter places a fluid displacement member centrally within the flow path of a fluid. As the fluid flows around the displacement member, the fluid displacement member causes differential pressure in the fluid. The difference in pressure may be measured via taps disposed on the upstream and downstream portions of the fluid displacement member. The flow rate of the fluid may be determined from the difference in pressure.
The differential pressure meters are designed for use with and calibrated for specific types of fluids and flow rate ranges. During operation, the actual flow rate of a fluid may be outside the range measured by the meter, and, the type or composition of the fluid may also change.